


as within, so without

by writingboom



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, I am so sorry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oops, Villain Midoriya Izuku, it's clean... apart from the blood, of course, this fic is just a lot of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingboom/pseuds/writingboom
Summary: Midoriya is scaryBakugo is frustrated and in loveThis is just a giant shitshow of hurt. I'm sorry.





	as within, so without

**Author's Note:**

> In their third year of middle school, around the time that applications to high school were returned to them, Bakugo got word that Midoriya had gone missing.
> 
> Come hit me up on Tumblr y'all! I need people to scream at about this show with (@bakuyikes)

In their third year of middle school, around the time that applications to high school were returned to them, Bakugo got word that Midoriya had gone missing. He had to admit, it was shocking, and he maybe felt a LITTLE guilt, but he brushed it aside. What mattered to him was that he had gotten into UA, and he was going to be a fucking hero. If that shit nerd wanted to run off somewhere and be pathetic he could. It wasn’t Bakugos fucking problem. 

Bakugo started his career at UA as focused and as driven as he always was. His classmates weren’t threatened by him in the least, and at first it made him so incredibly irritated that his mom threatened to take him out and put him in some shitty second choice school. He calmed himself down a little because of that, and cooperated as best he could. His class ended up getting attacked by villains twice his first year, which sucked, but soon afterward the shits who did it went into hiding. He finished the next two years at the top of his class, ended up with okay “friends” to trail behind him, and even fell in love. 

Now, that sounds fucking gross and not at all something Bakugo would do, but it made him NO less of a man or a hero than people would think. All that talk about how being in love “makes you weak” is fucking bullshit. His first year at school, this kid with huge ass shitty red hair named Kirishima followed Bakugo around, challenging him all the time and inviting him to shit and they somehow ended up being friends.

Kirishima kissed Bakugo during a fight they had in their second year. He was disgustingly embarrassed about it, but Bakugo didn’t understand why. If he liked him, so what?? Bakugo liked him. He was tolerable and funny and just as driven as Bakugo was, so what was the problem with feelings? They started dating after that, and neither of them made it a big deal. It affected nothing about their work ethic or attitudes, and after a short while Bakugo started to understand why everyone was obsessed with that whole concept of love. For whatever reason he found himself losing his breath when Kirishima smiled or laughed or fucking…. BREATHED. Whatever. He won’t get into it. 

Right before high school graduation, Bakugou and the Half and Half Bastard (also kind of tolerable now) decided to start up their own hero agency. Todoroki wanted to get out of his shitty fathers shadow and Bakugou had no desire to start off his career working under some prick, so they teamed up. After All Might’s fall in their first year, Endeavor had become the number one hero and took the challenge extremely seriously. Although everyone who knew Todoroki hated the fucker, he definitely helped easing everyone into the absence of the Symbol of Peace so society didn’t completely freak the hell out and turn to shit. 

Anyways. About a year into hero work, Todoroki and Bakugou had about 14 sidekicks, and they were working with the police to find the League of Villains that attacked their first year class all that time ago. It was weird, taking himself back to that time in his life. He’d been so bitter and short circuited then. Reliving all of that shit wasn't something he had been prepared to do.

Bakugo hiked his backpack higher onto his shoulder so he could open the door to his apartment. He was fucking exhausted. It wasn't even that he had any actual action today, it was just all the fucking searching and the paperwork that they were doing was turning his brain to fucking mush. 

He stumbled through the door, dropping his bag onto the floor with a heavy thunk and kicking off his shoes angrily. Fuck. 

He walked into the living room to see Kirishima standing at the stove, stirring something and humming to himself. Bakugo stopped. He let out a long breath he didnt know he was holding in. Kirishima’s hair was styled but pulled away from his face with a bandana, and he was dressed in those damn grey sweatpants and one of his favorite red shirts. He looked so fucking good. Bakugo scowled, and suddenly Kirishima noticed he was there, looking up from the pot to where Bakugo was standing frozen at the end of the hallway. 

“Hi B,” Kirishima turned to him, beaming. Too bright. Bakugo was still staring. Jesus Christ.

Kirishima blinked at him, smile fading as he put down his spoon. He walked over to Bakugo, not breaking eye contact, his face filling with concern. “Hey, hey,” Kirishima’s voice was barely above a whisper, one hand coming up to cup Bakugo’s face gently as another reached around his waist to pull him into a hug. 

If a body could quite literally deflate, that’s what Bakugo’s did. Kirishima was so warm, wrapping around him completely like a warm blanket. What the fuck. He didn't want to admit he needed this as much as he did. He tucked his face into Kirishima’s neck, grabbing a fistfull of his shirt. Kirishima chuckled. 

“Hard day?” Kirishima muttered, the hand on his jaw now stroking through his hair. Bakugo muttered something along the lines of no, but it was too quiet and muffled in Kirishima’s neck. “Just missed me huh?” 

Kirishima’s voice dripped with smugness, and Bakugo pulled back to shoot him a death glare. Kirishima smirked down at him, one eyebrow raised. 

Whatever. 

Bakugo pushed his face back into Kirishima’s neck. His boyfriend burst out laughing, the sound lighting up the whole room as he squeezed Bakugo closer to him. Bakugo couldn't help the small smile that overtook his face. 

Kirishima’s laughter died down after a while, and they just stood there, holding each other for a long time. Bakugo relished in the warm, solid body against his and the hand in his hair. He thought he could stay there forever. Kirishima felt like home.

Kirishima knew Bakugo better than anyone else. Probably even better than he knew himself. He could read him like a fucking book, in ways no one else could and no one else ever will. It pissed Bakugo off at first, but now it was just… a constant fucking backbone in his life. Kirishima had somehow weaseled his way into Bakugo’s brain, and now he was his whole entire world.

His mind started pulling away from him, back into his work. Fuck. What if they never found that shithead alliance? They’d looked all over the city, talked to villians in prison, done everything they could. They were just… gone. Were they just blind? Stupid? 

“B,” Kirishima’s careful voice pulled him back to reality. “What’s wrong? I can feel you thinking from here. Just talk to me.”

Damn it. Fucking Kirishima. Bakugo took a deep breath, pulling back from Kirishima and looking down. He didnt want to see those red eyes, pouring into his with worry like he knew they were. 

“I just.. hate how I can’t turn my brain off sometimes,” He muttered, voice disgustingly vulnerable. Kirishima could figure out the rest. Bakugo didnt fucking want to tell him the details.

Kirishima hummed, rubbing his thumb across Bakugo’s cheekbone. “Well, you know…. I can turn it off for you,” His voice dipped into a low pur. Bakugo’s stomach flipped. Oh. 

Bakugo looked at Kirishima, his face turning red against his will. Kirishima’s red eyes were burning, the back of them lingering with lust that wasnt there before. 

Okay. 

Bakugo didnt say anything, but he let out a shaky breath. That was enough of a response. Kirishima’s face twisted into a delightful smirk, and he leaned in to kiss Bakugo’s jaw, his neck, behind his ear. Bakugo leaned into the feeling, letting his eyes fall shut. 

When Kirishima pressed their lips together, Bakugo’s brain finally disconnected, and he let himself get lost in Kirishima’s soft skin, rough hands and gorgeous red eyes. 

\---------

They had rice. 

Of course, Bakugo made Kirishima bring it to him in bed. He was too tired, and sore. Kirishima had extra energy apparently, since he didnt have patrol today. He was happy to get their food though, like the fucking excited puppy he always was. 

As they ate, Bakugo filled him in on what he could regarding the league. Kirishima listened intently, shoving his stupid face with rice every two seconds. It blew Bakugo’s mind how much food he could fit in his mouth at once. Idiot. 

When they finished, Kirishima turned on a movie, laying back and lifting his arm in a silent request for Bakugo to come closer. “Ugh,” he grunted, moving to curl into Kirishima. His ass ached when he moved. Damn it Kiri. 

“Sorry,” Kirishima chuckled lightly, moving to wrap his arm around Bakugo’s shoulder. 

“No youre not.”

Kirishima snorted. “Im not.” 

Bakugo fell asleep quickly after that, feeling full and warm and so disgustingly in love he couldn’t stand it. 

——-

The next day, he woke up groaning as he rolled over. Kirishima was already gone, on patrol, so he stretched his limbs as far as he could. Thank god he had the day off. Kiri really over did it last night.

He made himself breakfast, his mind still foggy. He kept thinking back to when he was a kid, thinking about his childhood and his middle school years, and high school. This case was really fucking him up.

He was such a little shit. He knew that, but looking back on it made him sick to his stomach. He frowned at the dishes already in the sink from the rice Kirishima made last night. He never did the fucking dishes.

Bakugo pouted. If you had told his past self that he would be here, in a tiny ass apartment, working with Endeavours son and in love with some annoying ass tall redhead he would have laughed and blasted you in the face. How’d he manage to get a life like this, so perfect, after everything he used to be? 

It was all Kirishima. That’s putting a lot of pressure on him, he knows, but it’s the only explanation he can find. Stupid, insistent, resilient, loud, kind, wonderful Kirishima, who leaves dishes in the goddamn sink. 

Damn it. Shouldn’t he be used to being in love by now? 

Bakugo changed into his black tank and black sweats. He sat on the couch, watching old movies and spending the day fading in and out of consciousness. He tried not thinking about the case, he really did, but Jesus Christ. It plagued him like nothing else. 

Kirishima was a little late getting home, but that was okay. He was allowed to be late right? Bakugo was late home all the time. Maybe he was just busy. 

He couldn’t help looking towards the door, waiting, even though itd only been about an hour. Its fine. Bakugo squeezed his eyes shut, breathing deep like Kirishima always told him to. Trust him. Trust him. He’s strong, don’t assume. Patience, patience and trust and communication. 

His phone rang on the table, and he almost jumped at it. Almost. The screen flashed Todoroki’s picture. 

“What,” he growled. He didn’t want to spend his evening off with that bastard right now. He wants Kirishima to come home. 

“We got a lead on the leagues hideout,” he said, his voice shaky and breathless. They must have just finished a fight. 

“Where,” Bakugou said, freezing and turning off the tv. His blood started to boil.

“I’m not telling you. If I told you you’d go by yourself and do something stupid.” Todoroki scoffed. 

“WHAT THE FUCK TODOROKI WEVE BEEN ON THIS CASE FOR HOW FUCKING-“ 

“FINE! Fine. Go but for the love of GOD call for help if you need it. Kyotani is meeting you there.” Todoroki interrupted him. He sounded oddly stressed out, but Bakugou ignored it. He was always stressed out when he talked to Bakugou. 

Bakugou smiled, and bolted out the door without changing. He wasn’t going to fight anyway. He just wanted to scope it out. Sue him. It’d been bugging him all fucking day. He scribbled a note to Kirishima on the counter and took off towards the address Todoroki texted him.

When he got there, Kyotani was waiting, his arms crossed. He was one of their sidekicks, an unapologetic badass with a super versitile shapeshifting quirk. Bakugo liked working with him. He kind of reminded him of Kirishima. “You’re not dressed, Bakugo-senpai,” he said, his rough voice mocking. 

“I’m not working,” Bakugo smirked. 

“Obviously. Take this,” Kyotani scoffed, handing him an earpiece. Little shit was too confident.

It turned out this place was a bit outside of town, in a dark ally. Bakugou knew he needed to be cautious, so he motioned for Kyotani to follow behind him as he peaked around the corner to get a better look. It looked empty, dark and threatening like all villain hideouts do, but for some reason he still felt this unusual unease. He took the first few steps into the darkness and after making sure the coast was clear, he motioned Kyotani to follow him. They walked quietly and slowly through the ally, and were pretty far into it when they finally found a metal doorway. Kyotani’s face curved into his usual smirk that he wore before a fight, but Bakugous stayed placid. For some reason he suddenly wasn’t excited about this. It was too close to him and it had been too long coming.

Bakugou nodded at Kyotani from across the doorway, and then Kyotani was gone. Although he usually liked the bigger animals, he was usually paired with Bakugou because he was skilled at sneaking around in ways Bakugou was never good at. Since Bakugou couldn’t see him, he assumed he had shifted into a knat or maybe an ant to get into the building without being seen. Bakugou tried the breathing exercises Uraraka taught him in their second year to try and calm his nerves, but they were doing nothing to help him. He pulled out his phone, and turned down the brightness. There was only one person he knew for sure could calm him down. 

Bkg: There’s a lead about the league. 

Bkg: Kyo and I are scoping it out. You better be fucking home when Im done. 

After no response after a few minutes he figured Kiri was still at work. He and Tamaki had taken over Fatgums place a few months ago, and he had told Bakugou how busy they were on MULTIPLE occasions. His frown deepened.

Bkg: okay well I hope your case is good and shit I’ll see you tonight

Bkg: shitty hair

Bakugou shoved his phone back into his pocket and stuck out his lip. He was unreasonably irritated. What was taking Kyotani so fucking long? He just needed to look inside. 

After ANOTHER few minutes of seething outside waiting for his damn sidekick, Bakugou was about to knock down the door when he heard Kyotani on their headpiece.

“It’s good. Come around the side building on the north side,” he sounded oddly calm and placid, but Bakugou sprinted toward the north side. His gut twisted.

As much as he WANTED to blast the door open, he had kind of had it beat into him not to do that when investigating. (After the 3rd raid doing that, Todoroki started burning his door down every time he entered Bakugous office) His eyebrows drew together, but he silently turned the doorknob and slid inside against the wall, shutting the door behind him. Fuck. It was so dark he couldn’t see a thing, he kept blinking and trying to get his eyes to adjust but it was hopeless. His gut lurched. Why didn’t kyotani turn into a fucking lightning bug or something if he was here?? 

“Kyo, what the fuck, where are you?” He whispered, his back still straight against the wall. 

There was no answer. Bakugou started sweating, his hair stood on end. This was not good. No answer on the headset, a pitch dark room and this uneasy feeling were not fucking good. He had to get out of here. 

He turned to open the door, but there was no fucking handle. Fuck. Shit fuck shit oh god not fucking good where is the handle? Bakugou started to panic. His breathing erratic, he moved to stand squarely in front of the door and blasted it with all his might. A huge blast of light lit up the room and he was propelled back before he could even comprehend it. His head hit the back wall hard, his knee colliding with his forehead as it did. As he fell to the ground, his head felt like it was splitting open. The room started spinning, even though he still couldn’t see fucking ANYTHING. There was a ringing in his ears he couldn’t stop. He groaned and pressed his hand against his head to try and ease the sudden intense throbbing. Holy fuck. The door didn’t break open. Nothing happened. Bakugou wanted to throw up and he couldn’t think past the splitting pain in his head. Is this what it was like to get hit by one of his explosions? He heard a small laugh far away, but he thought he might be hallucinating it. He was so fucking dizzy.

“Wh-who’s there?” He said weakly. He tried to stand up but could barely get himself off the wall without falling over.

Lights lining the ceiling like crown moldings flickered on and Bakugou squeezed his eyes shut. The brightness made his head scream in pain. 

“AGH fuck” he yelled. What the fuck was this? He couldn’t think. 

A cool, smooth voice came from the opposite corner of the room. “awe. Did you hit your head? That’s no fun.” 

He tried to look at he person who spoke, tried to respond or stand but his body wouldn’t work. Everything was blurry and he couldn't hear past the ringing.

With one hand pressed to the side of his head and one eye still closed, he watched in horror as Midoriya fucking Izuku walked out of the shadows and towards him with his arms wide and a twisted grin on his face. Bakugou tried to comprehend what he was seeing, but the image was so blurry and kept tilting to the left and then to the right. Maybe this was a hallucination, maybe he was dreaming because what the FUCK. He kept trying to blink away the image, to lessen the pain in his head enough to think but nothing was working. 

Midoriya kept walking closer, his grin and glowing green eyes becoming more and more visible and REAL the closer he got to Bakugou. Shit, shit! Bakugo was really going to puke. Midoriya Izuku? Deku?! A villain? Fuck. No, no, he had to fight, had to get out of here. It wasnt real. Bakugo tried to lift up his hands to fire a blast, but as soon as he stood up his head felt like it was splitting open and he collapsed again onto the floor. He doubled over in pain and slammed his fist on the concrete floor beneath him, screaming in pain. What the FUCK.

Then there was another round of pain, blinding as Bakugou felt Midoriya pull his head back by his hair to look him in the face. His head felt like shit, and as he looked at his childhood friend’s face the room started to twist behind it, the image still shifting in and out of focus. The only thing he could focus on were the sickly green of Midoriya’s eyes, the evil twist of his grin. Shit. He couldn't do anything, felt like his entire body was lead and his head was being torn open where Midoriya was gripping him. Bakugou twisted his upper lip into a growl, tried to look menacing despite his situation. Sometimes his tenacity was all he had.

“Hello Kacchan,” Midoriya hissed, voice cold and distant. 

Bakugou felt nauseous at the nickname, it sounded sickly coming from this man’s mouth and he hadn’t heard it in over 5 years. There was no mistaking this now, Midoriya Izuku was really here and holding Bakugous throbbing head in his hands. What the fuck was this? 

“It’s been quite a while hasn’t it,” Midoriya said, releasing his grip on Bakugou and turning his head to the side.

Bakugou let his head hang but kept his eyes on Midoriya. His vision and comprehension were coming back, and as soon as he saw Midoriya begin to turn his back he launched himself upwards and stuck his hand out to fire. The light in his palms glowed red but before he knew it, Midoriya had him against the wall and his hand towards the ceiling. He stopped the blast so he wouldn’t be propelled again just barley in time, and before he could wonder what the fuck just happened, Midoriya’s fist collided with his left cheek. He fell to the floor yelling and cursing, the hit further worsening his head pain. 

With all he had he turned and tried to blast again, but his arm crackled in pain at the attempt. Midoriya’s hand gripped his hair and he collided his knee to Bakugou's forehead. Bakugo collapsed again, his vision fading in and out of white. Fuck this.

“You’ve always been a fighter Kacchan,” Midoriya said, squatting in front of Bakugou and lifting Bakugo’s chin with his hand.

Bakugou glared at him as hard as he could. His body couldn’t do anything right now, he couldn’t think and could barley move.

“Quite the glare Kacchan! Im impressed.” 

Midoriya laughed, and the sound was like a slice down the center of Bakugou's head. He shut his eyes tight and winced at the sound, and when he opened his eyes Midoriya was gone. 

Then suddenly he was being hoisted up, Midoriya's elbows slid under his armpits like snakes and lifted him into the air. Bakugou kicked off, tried to tear away but before he could do any real damage Midoriya's hand curled around his throat. 

“Ahh,” Midoriya breathed hot against his ear and the feeling sent shivers down his spine. 

“This is so nice isn’t it? I do like this,” his hand tightened around his throat and Bakugou coughed and kicked his feet, his body going slack in Midoriya's arms. Oxygen, he needed oxygen.

And then a door opened behind them, and the shadow of a tall man appeared. Midoriya turned and tugged Bakugou with him to see another villain in the doorway, one with purple hair that stood straight up, dark and deep circles under his eyes and his hands buried deep in his pockets. Even with his neck being constricted and the ever present throbbing in his head and forearms, he was starting to be able to retain the situation and notice who he was around. This was Deku. The kid who followed him around all of his childhood and who he had left so far behind him. And he was LOSING. Losing to Deku. Losing because he was dumb enough to use everything he had in his arms only to fucking handicap himself.

“What’d you do to him?” The purple haired fucker asked, his face unreadable from the shadows behind him. Midoriya cackled, the sound deafening, so close to his ear. Bakugo squeezed his eyes shut and hissed a breath through his teeth. 

“Nothing really! He did it to himself, he got all excited,” Midoriya seethed, his hand tightening around Bakugo’s throat as he jossled him playfully. FUCK, this was humiliating. What was wrong with him? How did he fucking get here?

No. Fuck this. FUCK this. He was goddamn hero! Top 20 in his first year out of highschool! The hell like he’s going to be a fucking ragdoll to DEKU of all people. No fucking way. 

Explosions started popping off in his palms, gaining in intensity. His arms finally sorted their shit out. The purple shithead’s eyes widened, looking in amusement at Bakugo’s hands, and Midoriya made a sound of awe behind him, his hand moving ever tighter around him but FUCK no, no, Bakugo blasted hard towards the ground, tearing himself away with all he had and screaming out a war cry. 

Fucking finally, he was free of Midoriya’s grip blasting himself away, far enough that they couldnt fucking touch him. He had the upper-fucking-hand. 

“Oi oi oi,” Midoriya turned showly, a disgusting smirk covering his face, his green eyes dark and filled with excitement. 

“FUCK YOU,” Bakugo shouted, his palms raised in a silent threat. Deku knew what he was capable of. He should fucking know his place. Bakugo was better than him. He was just caught off guard earlier, from seeing him like this after all these years. 

Midoriya’s eyes lit up, his shoulders fully turning to face him, ready to fight, when the other the other villain placed a hand on his shoulder and stepped in front of Midoriya. Bakugo kept glaring at Midoriya, challenging. I fucking dare you to come at me. 

“Bakugo-san,” the purple haired dude purred, his grip on Midoriya’s shoulder tightening as if to say, stay. Bakugo slowly drug his eyes up from Midoriya’s to this other idiot, his face placid, confident and unreadable. He looked… bored. 

The villian’s face was still covered by the shadows of the doorway, but Bakugo could see the deep purple of his eyes boring into Bakugo’s as if he was looking right through him. “My name is Shinsou Hitoshi, it’s nice to finally-”

“Where the fuck is Kyotani. What’d you do to him, you fucking shit headed PRICKS” Bakugo interrupted him, losing his temper. His mind was spinning, from the fucking impossibility of the situation or the ever present throbbing in his head and cheek, he wasnt sure. He needed to find Kyotani. “Tell me and I wont blow you up… completely.”

Midoriya straightened behind… Shinsou? Fuck if Bakugo cared. He could see Deku’s face twist in glee out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to kill him. 

“You really want to know?” Shinsou asked, his voice was like silk. His face tilted up, looking down at Bakugo. Shit head. Who did he think he was?

“Fucking OBVIOUSL-”

Bakugo’s mind went blank. 

\------

When he came to, his head was throbbing so badly he felt like his brain was going to fall out of his fucking skull. He tried to reach to press a hand against his temple, but he quickly realized that both of his hands were tied behind him, trapped in a fireproof metal box and chained to the wall. Fuck. Everything came flooding back to him, hitting like a tidal wave. 

Midoriya. The kid he hadnt seen in years, hadnt thought about in years, the fucking idiot nerd who was always beneath him until he went missing. He was here, he was a fucking villain, and he had Bakugo chained to a wall, on his knees. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was shouting at that purple haired fucker, asking about Kyotani when…

Shit. That must have been his quirk. Some kind of… sleep inducing thing that activated when you answered a question? Fuck. Bakugo’s eyes were still shut, still heavy. He couldnt fucking process all of this. Maybe if he didnt look at where he was he wouldnt have to do anything about it. Maybe he’d wake up, next to the love of his life with the sun at his window like he had many times before. 

Maybe, if he didnt open his eyes, everything would be okay. 

Cold, long fingers curled under Bakugo’s chin, forcing him to lift his head. Bakugo squeezed his eyes shut tighter. No. No, he didnt want to look, he knew who was in front of him and the thought if he opened his eyes to those green ones filled with hate and insanity he would pass out again. 

“Good morning Kacchan,” Deku purred. Bakugo furrowed his brow, tugging his head away in disgust. He didn’t open his eyes, but he heard Midoriya do that chuckle again, the one that made Bakugo’s skin crawl like there were roaches under it. He could hear him walking a few feet away from Bakugo, stopping. Bakugo kept his head turned away. 

“Come on, look at me. You’re gonna miss the show!” Midoriya said, his voice tinged with deranged excitement. Bakugo curled his lip up in a snarl. No. Take him back, he wants to be back.

Midoriya hummed, low and rough. Bakugo heard him tap his foot against the concrete floor. “I thought you said you wanted to know where your little minion was?”

Bakugous eyes flew open. 

No. No. This wasn’t happening. He felt his eyes widen, mouth drop open as he saw Kyotani in front of him, on his knees just like Bakugo was, his face pale white. His mouth was hanging open with a line of drool coming from the corner, his head tilted back just slightly and his eyes completely white apart from a light grey circle in the middle. 

Midoriya was standing over him, a large hand gripping his shoulder, possesive. Like he wanted to show off Kyotani looking like a fucking corpse. Maybe he did. Fucker.

Bakugo felt bile rising in his throat.

“Look Kacchan!” Midoriya said, practically ecstatic. His disgusting face twisted in joy. “He’s right here! Your little sidekick with the ant quirk!”

Bakugo tore his eyes away from Kyotani to glare daggers at Midoriya, his mouth curling up in disgust. “What did you do to him Deku?”

Midoriya’s eye twitched at the name, his smile faltering for just a moment. “HA! Deku! Just like old times.” 

Midoriya cackled, his face split back into that deranged grin. Bakugo held his gaze. “Dont worry though. He’s just under Shinsou-kun’s quirk! You were too until just a minute ago.”

What? Is that what happened? Fuck. It’s mind control. Holy Shit… No good. That’s too unfair, Bakugo can’t compete with mind control. Fuck..

“H-how? Fucking let him go!” Bakugo felt his blood boiling, the back of his eyes filling with rage. Midoriya’s sneer just curled upwards, his eyes squinting. 

“Shinsou-kun!” Midoiya called, and Shinsou appeared behind him, on the other side of Kyotani. His hands were still buried in his pockets, he still looked bored. What was this dude’s fucking issue? 

“LET HIM GO!”

“You see, Shinsou’s quirk allows him to control a person’s brain as soon as they answer his question,” Midoriya continued, ignoring Bakugo’s shouting and walking confidently around Kyotani, like a predator.

“FUCK YOU! LET HIM GO DEKU, YOU FUCKER,” Bakugo screamed, thrashing against the wall. He didnt want a fucking explaination, he wanted to fuckin win, get Kyotani out of this alive, and he didnt need to know the fucking intricacies of this fucker’s quirk to do it.

A foot collided hard into the side of his face, and Bakugo spit blood to the side on impact. “SHH!” Midoriya snarled, his foot landing on the floor next to Bakugo. “Don't interrupt someone when you're being spoken to, Kacchan.”

Bakugo coughed more blood onto the ground in front of him, turning his gaze up to Midoriya furiously. He pinched his lips shut, his cheek throbbing where he was kicked. 

“AS I was saying,” Midoriya continued, venom dripping from his voice as he turned and walked back to Kyotani, looming behind his body. “Shinsou-kun’s quirk is powerful, as you know, but it can be broken one of two ways. He can turn it off himself…”

“Like I did with you,” Shinsou stepped forwards, his face still neutral. Midoriya shot him a firey glare, and Shinsou stepped back, snapping his mouth shut and lifting his hands in surrender. Was he afraid? Of Deku?

“Or... “ Midoriya’s face twisted in glee. Bakugo watched in horror as he lifted his hand behind Kyotani’s head. “You can break it with physical impact, like this,” 

“DONT-“

Midoiya collided his hand against the back of Kyotani’s head, the sound thundering through Bakugo’s bones. Kyotani slumped over. His chest suddenly heaving as he groaned toward the ground.

Bakugo’s eyes were wide, his heart beating out of control as he watched Kyo slowly lift himself up, his bleary eyes suddenly registering Bakugo and shifting back into their normal clear brown color. Bakugo knew how horrified he looked, his mouth open. 

“Bakugo-San? What.. are you oka-“

There was a gunshot, and Kyotani’s blood splattered across Bakugo’s face.

“NOOOO!”

Bakugo’s whole face froze, his eyes wide. The blood on his face was warm, dripping down his cheek as he watched Kyotani’s eyes fade and his body fall forward, blood trickling from the bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. 

Then Midoriya was laughing. 

Something inside Bakugo broke then, and he started screaming, thrashing his body and his throat aching, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Kyotani, dead on the floor in front of him, blood pooling from where he’d been shot through the head.

Then Bakugo wretched, bending over as his stomach emptied itself all over the floor. 

When he sat back up, he couldn't look away. His throat hurt from the burn of throwing up and screaming, and he felt like every inch of his body was empty. 

“Awwe, Kacchan,” Midoriya purred, footsteps coming closer. No. Bakugo didn't care anymore, he knew he wasn’t able to do anything but he didnt CARE. A newfound round of anger filled every inch of his body, his blood boiling. 

“Y-you-,” Bakugou felt his eyes bug out of his head, felt the blood drain from his face as he stared at Kyotani’s body on the ground in front of him.

His eyes were going in and out of focus, his hands shaking inside the restrictions. He slowly turned to look up at Midoriya, who had the same sick smile plastered on his face that he’d had all night. 

“YOU’RE CRAZY!” He screamed, his whole body lurching forward desperately.

 

Midoriya’s face darkened, his smile dropping off of his face. His eyes lost all of their delirious delight from a second ago, and his lip curled up in a sort of scoff as he looked down at Bakugo. He suddenly had this… dark, murderous aura around him, his green eyes almost black. The shift in Midoriya sent shivers down his spine. Fuck. That must have been a soft spot. 

“I’m not. Crazy,” he said, voice so deep and rough it sounded like it hurt him. It made Bakugo’s skin crawl. Bakugo kept eye contact, but pinched his lips shut. The overwhelming urge to run, to get the fuck out of here filled him, stronger than any time so far in this nightmare of a night. 

“You know Kacchan, after not seeing you for so long I thought you might have changed. I thought maybe you would find some sympathy for the kid you kicked around for 14 years, that you’d feel regret about everything you did to me.”

Bakugo froze, his blood filling with ice. Midoriya kept his dark eyes glued to his, walking towards him. He held his arms out in a sort of demonic superiority. 

“And now, after all I've done to get you here and make this such a perfect night, all you've done is insult me! You're treating me like I’m still beneath you, like i'm still that useless kid that admired you and followed you around.” Midoriya bent his body forward, looking at Bakugo closely, degrading. Bakugo spit in his eye.

Midoriya flinched, his smile almost faltering, but instead it widened. “I can forgive you for that, just this once. You’ve seen quite a lot tonight! Im sure youre just processing it. That’s okay Kacchan. Tonight wasnt about revenge anyway… well, not entirely. See, despite everything, I still think you’re amazing! Youre such a cool hero now! I’ve missed having you around. I want you around more. So I got you a little present! You’ll like it, I know. I’ve been told im quite the gift giver. It’ll make everything better again.” 

What? The fuck was that supposed to mean? Bakugo’s head was spinning, not being able to focus on a single thought. He felt like he was going to throw up again. 

A cold , sharp piece of metal was then being pressed under his chin, tilting his head up. Bakugo froze again, gaze moving to where Midoriya was pressing a knife to his throat, green eyes dark. 

“You’re the one who’s beneath me Kacchan! You’re chained to a wall, looking up at me! And you fell right into my trap, you know! I found your hero partner, got him to bring you here, I even got your sidekick!” Bakugo gulped, hyper aware of the metal just centimeters from his adams apple. He couldn’t move. 

“T-todoroki?”

Midoriya smirked, “I havent killed him yet, dont worry. He’s quite handsome you know. I might just keep him around for a while for a little...fun entertainment.”

Fuck. Shit. Todoroki? Kyotani? HOW? Bakugo’s stomach did flips, his throat tightening up. He’d never felt this terrified in his life. What the fuck. He felt Midoriya shift, moving behind him as he shifted the knife to press against his throat hard, threatening to break the skin. 

Midoriya fiddled with something behind him, and then suddenly his restraints fell to the ground, air sharp and cold against his skin that had been inside metal. Bakugo suddenly filled with excitement! His chance, this was his chance now GO go he had to go.. 

Midoriya pressed the edge of the knife harder into Bakugo’s throat, cutting his thoughts off in a split second. “Don’t get any funny ideas. We’re just moving to another room. If you so much as growl, Ill slice your pretty little throat right open.” Midoriya purred into his ear. 

Fuck. Fuck. He couldn’t do anything, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, could hardly MOVE as Midoriya lifted him up, arm sliding under both of his and bent them, pinning them behind his back as they walked forwards. 

Then Midoriya walked them over to Kyotani. Bakugo didn’t want to look. He couldn’t look. He shut his eyes tight, wanted to turn his head away but he couldn’t.

“Ugh. Blood sure is gorgeous huh Kacchan?” Midoriya’s lips brushed against the shell of his ear, voice deep and smooth like velvet. Bakugo fought back a shiver. “Look how beautiful it is, pooling on the floor around his head like that. I love it so much you know?” 

Jesus Christ.

Then they moved again, Midoriya leading him forwards until he knew he could open his eyes again without seeing his dead friend on the floor. They walked slowly into a dark room, similar to the one he was in when he got here. Shit. Was he going to die in here?? Was Midoriya going to kill him? Shit. 

“Don’t worry Kacchan, I won’t kill you. That’s not what I want remember? If I wanted to kill you, you would have been dead hours ago. This is a fun room! My favorite part.” 

Not good. He was fucking deranged. Deku had completely lost his mind. Had he always been a psychopath? Fuck. 

When they got closer, Midoriya turned them around and walked them backwards, closing the door in front of Bakugo. Then he slowly turned him around, and Bakugo could feel him smirk with glee. What the fuck. 

When he was turned around, Bakugo blinked once, twice. The room wasn’t dark, not completely. In the center of it, there was a single worn box, wrapped in a bright red bow, a single light shining down on it. 

It was ominous. Bakugo didn’t think a box could be as ominous as this one was.

“Okay Kacchan!! That’s your present! See?! It’s right there!! I want you to open it okay?”

Bakugo didn’t say a word. He didn’t want to open it. 

“Okay?” The knife pressed against his throat, impossibly sharp.

“OKAY! Okay okay,” Bakugo stuttered out. He was crazy. Deku was crazy. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen. I'm going to let you go, but if you do anything crazy, I’ll shoot you dead. Okay? Okay.” 

Not okay. 

Midoriya let go of his arms, and then slowly withdrew the knife. Bakugo let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He slowly turned to Midoriya, his eyes flaming. He wanted to KILL him. He wanted to blast him dead, right here. But he couldn’t, he needed to stay alive. He wasn’t going to take any chances. Maybe he’d blast him the next time the shit head started ranting. 

He had a million reasons to be alive. People to be alive for.

Suddenly Midoriya drew a gun from his back pocket, and Bakugo stiffened, his hands curling into fists at his side when he heard the gun click. He knew it was pointed at him.

“I don’t have all day. I want to see this Kacchan!” Midoriya said, cocking the fun behind him. “I’ll tell you what. You go and stand in front of the box, hold out your hands, and it’ll be open for you when you look again! Okay!?”

Bakugo’s heart started beating faster, anxiety filling every inch of him. No, no he didn’t want to see this. No.

He walked forwards anyway, closed his eyes anyway. What choice did he have? He held out his arms, his heart beating out of his chest when he felt the box placed in his palms. It was wet. And…. warm. What the fuck. 

When Bakugo opened his eyes, and looked down at the opened box, every inch of him went numb. His throat closed off completely, his eyes shaking and his heart stopped as he looked down and saw red.

It was Kirishima.

It was…. it was Kirishima’s severed head. 

Bakugo started shaking, the back of his head buzzing. He couldn’t feel his hands, couldn’t feel his chest. 

“No…” he whispered. 

His knees gave out, and he dropped to his knees as he lifted the head out of the box, staring in absolute horror at his… his…

Kirishima. No. No.

Tears started streaming down his face, but he barely registered it. His lip started quivering, and he was screaming, but he didn’t register it. 

All he could register was the dead, lifeless red eyes and pale white face he was holding in his hands. The red hair he knew so well was thread through his fingers, but there was blood dripping from the bottom of it. All he could register was that Kirishima, his whole life, was dead and dripping blood onto his hands. 

Red.

There was so much red.

Distantly, numbly, hands snuck around the front of him, around his chest and shoulders in a sickly embrace. 

Distantly, Midoriya whispered in his ear. “Do you like your present, Kacchan?”

Bakugo didn’t fight. He didn’t get angry, or sad. He didn’t do anything. He felt like every inch of him was numb, like his chest was a gaping hole. 

Kirishima…. no….

All of what was left in his body left. It felt like his spirit lifted out of his body. He couldn’t do this. No.. no. 

He couldn’t do this without those red eyes alongside him.

His arms gave out too, and Kirishima’s head rolled from his hands and across the floor, dropping from his lap with a thud. 

Everything was red.

And Bakugo felt nothing.

Kirishima….

“Kill me,” he whispered, but he didn’t feel his lips move. He only knew he said it from hearing the words after they were out.

Midoriya laughed softly into his ear, but he barely heard it. 

“Kill me,” he tried again.

And then there was green in front of him. Midoriya. 

“I don’t want to kill you Kacchan. We’ve discussed this.”

Bakugo wasn’t blinking, his eyes couldn’t focus on anything. The world was tilting and shifting around him. He couldn’t feel anything. 

“Kill me.”

Lips were pressed against Bakugo’s, but he didn’t feel it. His eyes stayed open, body stayed frozen and stiff. He couldn’t feel anything. 

“Kacchan, don’t you see? We can finally be together. With your temporary boyfriend gone, we can be together again!” The words were being spoken and Bakugo could feel air from them on his face. 

He couldn’t feel anything. 

 

Again, lips were pressed against his. Bakugo didn’t feel them.

Then again. Lips, Midoriya’s lips against his, moving desperately. Bakugo couldn’t move.

Midoriya pulled back, sighed heavily. Bakugo was staring at nothing. “You don’t feel anything do you?”

Bakugo blinked. The world was still tilting. 

“You’re not even there anymore, my little Kacchan.” Midoriya stood up, walked behind him somewhere. 

“I wanted you. I don’t want dead weight.”

There was a gunshot. 

The world went dark. Bakugo didn’t think he’d felt so relieved in his life.


End file.
